When properly designed and constructed, rechargeable lithium-ion cells can exhibit excellent charge-discharge cycle life, little or no memory effect, and high specific and volumetric energy. However, lithium-ion cells do have some shortcomings, including an inability to tolerate recharging to potentials above the manufacturer's recommended end of charge potential without degradation in cycle life; the danger of overheating, or adverse thermal event for cells recharged to potentials above the recommended end of charge potential; and difficulties in making large cells having sufficient tolerance to electrical and mechanical abuse for consumer applications. Single and connected (e.g., series-connected) lithium-ion cells typically incorporate charge control electronics to prevent individual cells from exceeding the recommended end of charge potential and to maintain charge balance between the cells. This circuitry adds cost and complexity and has discouraged the use of lithium ion cells and batteries in low-cost mass market electrical and electronic devices such as flashlights, radios, CD players and the like.